Gas detector tubes, which are filled with a reactant, which reacts with a chemical compound to be determined in an optically detectable reaction, are known from the state of the art. For example, a defined quantity of a gas mixture is pumped with a hand pump through the gas detector tube. A concentration of the chemical compound to be measured is subsequently determined by means of a discoloration of the reactant.
Moreover, so-called chip-based measuring systems are known, in which the reactant is arranged in reaction chambers on a reaction carrier, which can be inserted into a measuring device. The measuring device detects the reaction carrier and carries out a corresponding measuring method for measuring a concentration of the corresponding component of the gas mixture. For example, the reaction carrier has a plurality of reaction chambers, which may each be used for a measurement. The concentration of the component to be measured in the gas mixture is determined by means of the observation of the course of the optically detectable reaction of the component with the reactant and by means of a measured flow rate of the gas mixture through the reaction chamber.